


Волчье время

by Ayliten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара дней до и пара дней после полнолуния – волчье время, время сумасшествия, странных страстей и мыслей, кидающих в жар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчье время

— А ну, стой! — Ремус оттащил упирающегося Сириуса от окна, из которого он обязательно бы вывалился. — Совсем сбрендил?

— Луна-а-а-атик, — расплылся в улыбке Сириус и, кое-как вывернувшись из захвата, потрепал его по волосам.

Глаза у Блэка шальные, даже слишком, язык заплетается, а медовухой несет так, что Ремус чувствует, как сам начинает пьянеть.

— Ты как завтра играть будешь, животное? — усмехается он, кое-как укладывая Бродягу на кровать.

— Ты же будешь за меня болеть? — рука снова возвращается к волосам, ерошит русые пряди, задерживается за ухом — и Ремусу кажется, что он сейчас вздернет губу и еле слышно заворчит, ловя мимолетную, ускользающую ласку.

Сириус смеется, скаля белые ровные зубы, откидываясь на подушку, открывая незащищенное горло, в которое хочется вцепиться — не калеча, не убивая, а заявляя свое право, безраздельное и полное.

Ремус еле успевает сдержаться.

От Сириуса пахнет сладкой медовухой, пряным запахом разгоряченного тела и еще чем-то — наверное, безумием, тень которого плещется в темно-серых глазах и сквозит в каждом движении, каждом жесте, повороте головы или взмахе руки.

Ремус закрывает глаза.

Он уже давно не удивляется подобным порывам — просто скоро полнолуние. Пара дней до и пара дней после — волчье время, время странных страстей и мыслей, кидающих в жар.

Время сумасшествия.

Ведь в обычные дни он не хочет вцепиться одному из лучших друзей в горло или загривок, не хочет сжать податливое стройное тело, впечатать в матрас, собрать в кулак разметавшиеся по одеялу черные волосы. По крайней мере, ему нравится так думать — это не он, это зверь, живущий внутри и просыпающийся один раз в месяц.

Ремус вздрагивает и чувствует, как по телу бегут горячие мурашки.

“Тихо”, — говорит он зверю. — “Успокойся, сукин сын”.

Когда Ремус открывает глаза, справившись с собой, Сириус уже спит, приняв такую позу, что к утру у него обязательно отнимется рука или нога.

В спальне мальчиков тихо. Джеймс еще после ужина самовольно удрал в Хогсмид, прихватив с собой Лили, Питер корпит над сочинением для Слагхорна.

Стрелка на старых наручных часах, — последней памяти об отце, — ползет к одиннадцати.

Пора бы спать, вон как сладко сопит во сне Бродяга, обняв одеяло.

От Ремуса сон бежит.

Мантию-невидимку Сохатый, конечно, забрал с собой, но за шесть лет все коридоры школы изучены до мельчайших выбоин. Привычки Филча выучены, а его проклятая кошка шипит, поджимая хвост, и отступает в тень, чувствуя отголосок пугающего волчьего запаха.

Кошку не обмануть человеческим обликом — особенно сейчас, когда до полнолуния осталось всего два дня.

Запахи прелой листвы и влажной земли отзываются на языке горьковатым привкусом. Ветер шевелит палые листья и остужает пылающее лицо.

Хочется завыть, но, всерьез поразмыслив, он решает все-таки не привлекать лишнего внимания.

Еще три дня, может быть, четыре — и все пройдет. Нужно перетерпеть, как всегда. 

Он очень надеется, что не сорвется — не хочется видеть, как выражение темно-серых глаз наливается злобой и ненавистью.

До сих пор каждый раз получалось, но этой осенью Ремус всерьез боится потерять над собой контроль.

***

Если кто и подвержен тяжелому похмелью после двух бутылок медовухи — так только не Сириус Блэк, беспробудно проспавший всю ночь и даже не среагировавший на громкое возвращение Сохатого, в темноте свернувшего стул. Ремус привычно поражается — ему самому после такого количества выпивки утром хочется только умереть.

Сириус сидит напротив, с аппетитом поглощая завтрак и вливая в себя неимоверное количество кофе. Его настроение не способна омрачить даже отвратительная туманная сырость, окутавшая всю территорию школы; от Блэка, как от камня, брошенного в воду, расходятся волны ослепительного, буйного веселья, заражая каждого, кто приблизится к нему хоть на ярд — и Ремус боится даже на полминуты задержать на нем взгляд. Притворившись безумно увлеченным чтением, он трусливо прячется за книгой, почти не поднимая от нее глаз, и ему удается неплохо себя контролировать — пока Сириус не вырывает потрепанный томик из рук.

— Эй! — но уже поздно, книга оказывается сначала у Джеймса, потом у Лили. 

Лили удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Монография Биннса? Серьезно? 

— Лунатик, — проникновенный тон Сириуса ввинчивается в уши. — Может, тебя отвести в Больничное крыло? 

“Прекрати!” — беззвучно вопит Ремус, лишенный своего хлипкого щита. — “Прекрати, неужели ты не видишь, что делаешь со мной?”

Сириус усмехается и словно нарочно слизывает с губ налипшие крошки.

Ремус находит в себе силы вести себя как обычно — и машинально, на автомате что-то шутливо отвечает. Кажется, никто ничего не заметил.

Впервые в жизни он ждет, в самом деле ждет полнолуния — и счастье, что, наблюдая за матчем, можно кричать в полный голос, выплескивая скопившееся напряжение.

***

В Хогвартсе запрещено курить, но старосты школы так редко заглядывают в спальни с инспекцией, что нарушение этого правила среди своих считается уже хорошим тоном.

Терпкий дым не желает выходить в открытое окно, а поднимается к потолку, сизым туманным облаком скапливаясь под темными сводами. Из гостиной доносятся звуки музыки, отголоски шуток и взрывы хохота — команда львов, как обычно, одержала победу, и теперь запивает ее изрядным количеством сливочного пива. 

Ремус просидел в гостиной недолго — ушел через полчаса. Его не стали останавливать — друзья знали, что перед полнолунием ему часто становится тоскливо. Сириус даже порывался пойти с ним, но какая-то красотка-пятикурсница очень вовремя повисла у него на шее, и Ремусу удалось сбежать. 

Сегодня можно было и напиться — но в одиночку, не рискуя натворить глупостей на глазах у всего факультета. 

Сигареты здорово глушат нюх — и знакомый запах сумасшествия чувствуется, когда сбегать уже поздно. 

Сириус любит эффектные сцены — сначала распахивается дверь, что есть силы ударившись о стену, и только потом, медленно выступая из темноты, в проеме показывается стройная фигура. 

— Оглохни, — летит в сторону уже вернувшейся на место тяжелой створки. Еще одно небрежное движение палочки — и тяжелый засов сам прыгает в пазы. 

Ремус молчит. Он напряженно раздувает ноздри, не в силах отвести взгляд от Сириуса, танцующей легкой походкой пересекающего комнату — пьяного, опять пьяного, до такой степени, что при каждом шаге его чуть заносит в сторону. 

— Луна-а-атик, — хрипло тянет он, останавливаясь рядом с кроватью, на краю которой сидит Ремус. 

Его пальцы касаются подбородка, вновь скользят за ухо, пробегаются по шее — и зверь в душе Ремуса низко рычит от удовольствия. 

— Животное, — почти трезво усмехается Блэк, но с такими протяжными, глубокими, проникновенными интонациями, что верхняя губа у Ремуса сама ползет вверх.

— Да, — соглашается он, и отзвук разговора еще не успевает раствориться в тишине — а на кровати их уже двое.

Кожа горла на вкус чуть солоноватая, терпкая, Сириус шипит и матерится, но не делает попытки высвободиться и удрать — его руки везде, прикосновения лишают воли. И запах, — к которому теперь примешивается остро-пряный, будоражащий аромат возбуждения, — срывает самоконтроль к чертям.

Сириус чуть приподнимается над кроватью — и медленно, рисуясь, стягивает ярко-алую квиддичную мантию, отбрасывая ее в сторону. Хриплый стон и рычание смешиваются, когда Ремус подминает его по себя, вдавливает в матрас, рукой скользя вниз, к разведенным ногам и члену, недвусмысленно упирающемуся в бедро.

Остатки одежды летят на пол, и Сириус, не спрашивая, сам встает на колени, оглядываясь через плечо. 

В другой раз Ремус бы смутился — но зверь чувствует, что его время пришло, зверь заставляет податься вперед, найти губы, поцеловать, одной рукой проводя по соскам, напрягающемуся животу, а второй — наматывая на кулак блестящие черные пряди. 

— Твою м-м-а-а-ать, — сипло выдыхает Бродяга, вцепившись в спинку кровати и выгибая спину, на которой блестят мелкие капельки пота. Ремус принимает это за одобрение — и снова входит внутрь пальцем, безошибочно находя точку, от которой Сириус дергается, как от удара током, и часто-часто дышит. — Твою мать, Луни, я сейчас сдохну!

— Больно будет, — Ремус пытается расширить дырку, добавляя к пальцу еще один, и Сириус комкает простыни, матерясь сквозь зубы.

— Если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь… — он давится словами, когда во вход упирается головка члена, и Ремус медленно, стараясь не причинить боли, входит и начинает двигаться — все быстрее и быстрее. 

Их хватает ненадолго — и вскоре они оба падают на одеяло, переплетясь руками и ногами.

Ремус тяжело дышит, пытаясь понять и осознать, что только что произошло и как теперь жить дальше — но Сириус, кажется, совсем не удивлен. 

Он чуть приподнимается, спихивая с себя расслабленного Люпина, тянется к бутылке со сливочным пивом и опустошает ее в несколько долгих глотков. 

— Если ты хочешь спросить, какого хрена тут было, — заплетающимся языком говорит он. — То я не знаю. Но мне понравилось. 

Ремус хочется что-нибудь ответить, но слова никак не идут на ум, и все, что остается — лежать, рассматривая тело Сириуса, и напряженно думать. Но и мысли, словно испуганные мыши, разбегаются во все стороны, не желая формулироваться в фразы. 

Он почти придумывает, что сказать, когда дверь сотрясается под ударами кулака — Джеймс никогда не разменивался на деликатные постукивания.

— Эй! — слышит Ремус. — Сириус, какого лысого боггарта ты заперся? Ты Ремуса не видел? Я карту в спальне оставил…

— Идите в жопу! — пьяно кричит Сириус, снимая заглушку. — Вы мне мешаете наслаждаться личной жизнью!

— Личной жизнью, значит? — еле слышно усмехается Ремус, когда Бродяга снова падает на кровать, закуривая сигарету.

В темно-серых глазах плещется веселье.

— Ну, если ты очень хочешь, Луни, — с выражением говорит он, затягиваясь, — можно попробовать и общественную. Только, заклинаю Мерлином, выбери кого-нибудь посимпатичнее.

Ремус выдирает сигарету у него из пальцев и делает долгую затяжку. Зверь утробно ворчит где-то в глубине души — и, кажется, в кои-то веки он доволен.


End file.
